magiclanternfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Alexdu
Title of poll Choice 1 Choice 2 Other Duis aute ... Bar Lorem ipsum ... Hi Alexdu, I have put an old installation method, I will make a tutorial in Spanish with the new method. Thank you for your work. Hola Alexdu, siento haber puesto un metodo viejo de instalacion, volvere a hacer un tutorial en español con el nuevo metodo. Gracias por tu trabajo. ------ Hi, there is already a tutorial in Spanish with the new method. could you please take a look at here: http://goo.gl/ZrHA6 thanks. Can I have access to edit Unified? The Feature Comparison table needs some cleanup. - NeverGoBack 18:36, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Done. ::Thanks! - NeverGoBack 18:41, October 30, 2011 (UTC) thanks Hi Alexdu, you write me I should move my "posts" to Unified/UserGuide/DE? Where can I do this? Or can I give you the rights to do this?? thx большое спасибо вам за вашу работу очень ждал выход этой версии но почему то нажав на ссылку скачать - пишет что страница недоступна Many thanks to you for your work Very much the exit of this version waited But why that having pressed the reference to download - writes that the page to be missing ********************* когда я ставил прошивку magiclantern-2011Dec12.550D.60D.600D.50D.500D то некоторое время не работал скрол в фотоаппарате - но после начал и еще не изменяется скорость затвора (оно изменяется и сразу становится на место) только через меню можно изменить скачалmagiclantern-2011Dec22.550D.60D.600D.50D.500D - только не нашел отличий от 2011Dec12 ((( **************************************** When I put an insertion magiclantern-2011Dec12.550D.60D.600D.50D.500D That some time didn't work скрол in the camera - but after the beginnings Also speed of a shutter (it changes and at once becomes into place) only through the menu doesn't change yet it is possible to change Has downloaded magiclantern-2011Dec22.550D.60D.600D.50D.500D - only hasn't found differences from 2011Dec12 ((( Hi, I have intalled the 12/22/2011 vesion on my T3i 600d but I don't see the HDR video option. Can you please explain why. Thank you and best regards, Mike Hi Alex, you are really do great. Why i can donate only my debit card or paypal? May be can another way to donate? like webmoney or something else ? Yours sincerely, YK. No thank YOU! for this great software and community. ~~~~ Hi. I'm an idiot and did not "Return to Donation Coordinator" after sending a meeger donation. I'll give more when I get a little more! I'm excited about the work you are doing. Keep it up! We users love it! thanks, Brendon@3graphics.com Hi, i installed ML first time today. Its a very interesting tool. thank you for this work. One question: The uninstall message on the camera screen is confusing to me. If I get the black screen with white letters (http://images.wikia.com/magiclantern/images/4/48/BootdiskDisabled.png) i have to restore to the default setting or what means "clear all the settings...to complete the uninstallation"? Are there any settings to the camera which are still enabled nevertheless ML is uninstalled? Sorry for my bad english. Dear Alex! I just install on my 550D Magic Lantern, and I cant see "bulb ramping" option... (I turn the menu to expert mode) Thank you for your help Peter Hi Alex! I've written Unified/ES page. How can I add the link in the main page? Thank you very much Good job!! David Movie Issue with 550D Hi Alex i am having this major issue in recording movie. i tried both CBR and VBR modes but same issue when i move my camera to the chairs. i am having strange color patterns on the chair cloth when i focus the cloth... i tried the highest CBR and VBR but no luck.. Check the image in the link. also can you please suggest the best shutter speed with the frame rate. like if i shoot on 24fps then what shutter value will be the best. and for 25 , and 50 fps.. Thanks http://magiclantern.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:NewFiles&image=MVI_9015--280-00-14-17-29-jpg Hi. Contributed with a couple of stuff on C0F0F000-C0F0FFFC. '''Checked some of the registers by writing "smaller" numbers (ie ++, 1>>8) but pretty much ran most of it with randow and recorded during editing. Noticed some changes with a vari nd-filter attached, such as some registers only affects the total dark parts of the image (shadows, blacks, etc) and others the very bright parts of the image. Also noticed at least one register that pretty much leaves a neutral grey out (shot a silvery macbook) Ran throught the whole bunch but didn't notice any value there before hand (all reset to $000000). Without the main assembler code from the camera it is hard to tell in what way it is used. I miss hexadecimal editing though. is -127 = $80 ? or $7F? Best regards, Eddie ------ Thanks Eddie, -127 is 0x81, -128 is 0x80. You should see the value in both decimal and hex (at least with the second autoexec from the thread). Thanks for the information. Pretty much ran through C0F048xx-C0F049xx ,C0F0F0xx-C0F0F6xx. Interesting registers. C0F0F438, C0F0F3EC creates moirepatterns. Can come in handy (it shows in "dark" and "light" areas). Also C0F0F26C, C0F0F284, C0F0F2C8 & C0F0F2CC since they react on focused areas. C0F0F29C seems also interstesting since it shows grain perhaps similar to some of the C0F072xx registers. Throughout C0F0F0xx-C0F0F1xx a lot to do with exposure, saturation, colors. False colors, etc. Hi Alex LOOK AT THAT! vimeo.com/31508011 - so incredible! for so small and cheap device!! Is it possible to make hack for this video-tool? Just one thing needed: add lock exposure button? to avoid exposure jumps. Even with just exposure lock button it will be game changer on market! For compacts, seee http://chdk.wikia.com/ . Hi Alex, I downloaded Canon 5d Mark ll firmware 2.1.2. Only to discover that I needed 2.1.1 to operate Magic Lantern Unified. Can't seem to find a way to obtain 2.1.1 from Canon now. They only list the current firmware. I work on a Macintosh. The Canon viewfinder is horrible to follow video focus. So I'm using a Lilliput 5d Mark ll LCD monitor for better focus and hoping the focusing capabilites of ML make it even better too. On installing ML are folks going back to the Canon LCD viewfinder on the back of the camera? What is the typical expectation for a donation for ML? Any other suggestions would be greatly appreciated. When will ML unified work with 2.1.2? Many thanks, robb drake plateau portraits Sammamish, WA 18:38, March 12, 2012 (UTC) New Magic Lantern Hi Alex, Thanks for your greating. I am anxiously awaiting the new Magic Lantern that will be compatible with the Canon 5dii firmware 2.1.2. AJ 5.9 is buggy. Any idea when? Also, the main reason I am even using MJ is because the audio is better with my Rode Mic AND I can monitor audio with my Haier Monitor that has a built in amp. I know we could also record with an external devise but, I am trying to avoid the hastle in post production. ---Just saw the same question above mine... There is not a ML version for 2.1.1 that I have been able to find... Thank you, Jeff About "Rack Focus" - some sugestions. '''Hello Alex ! At the start I would like to thank you for ML. And apologize for my english, it's poor :) I using your ML Soft on my Canon 550D and ... WOW it's great, very great :) But ... i have some sugestions to certain features, exactly to "Rack Focus" :) Now it's working with two points, start point and end point. It start recording scene from start point and end record scene at end point. And this is very unfortunately unconfortable. Because you have at least short scene which can't be controlled during the time. If you have continuing recording - you just can't. My suggestion is rebuild this function to form that you will be can calling "Rack Focus" during the recording and after "Rack Focus" recording will not stop - still wil be recording at the "end point" of focus. :) For ex. You start record at start focus point, record some few seconds (minutes) and when you click on some buttons (maybe "set" button) on body camera "Rack Focus" will start changing the focus point to "end point", and it will not stoping record - you still will be record movie, but now on end focus point. With no limit time :) Please. Just think about this. :) Additionally "Rack Focus" will can remember few points of focus (i think it's will be posibble). It's will can remember steps of focus points (maybe 5-10 steps) and when you recording you will can by clicking for example "set" button force the transition from one "point focus" to another - until to the end of the "focus points" list. List which had previously been set by you. Just like actually is set the "Rack Focus" end point. It's would really expanded recording capabilities and the ability to create scene scenario. Do you think this is possible ? What do you think about this idea ? Best regards, Michael from Poland :) Hello! I've recently encountered MagicLantern and been enjoying for my T2i, however, I've got one quirk... Sometimes the buffer get's full too early and stops video recording. Often when it happens, I only have 5-10 seconds of footage... Is this a known bug, or is there a fix for this? Maybe a fix for future ML versions? Thanks STMPE Timecode & Zebras Alex, Will the STMPE timecode feature be incorporated into the next ML release? Also, the Zebra patterns needs to be improved on. It would be great if I can set both a 70/80 IRE and 100 IRE values with different colors. I am finding it difficult to use it the current zebras effectively due to it limitations. I am currently on the ML 11.12.22 for my 60D. ' 09:20, April 9, 2012 (UTC)' Aidil (Singapore) So I installed the latest build for the EOS 60D. The install screens look exactly as the install guide shows. I look at the firmware version after I install and it says 1.1.0. The only catch.... When I press the erase "trash can" button to bring up ML. Nothing happens. How do I start using ML? I tried both methods of install...both appear to be successful. I used the card straight in method...and via EOS Utility. No errors or warnings...proceeds as expected. Press "erase" in any menu and nothing happens. Not sure it matters, but this is a brand new EOS 60D. Any thoughts? Lathe 00:35, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Message Wall Just wondering if you have discussed the idea of turning on Message Wall on this wiki? I use it on other wikis. I find that it's faster and easier for communicating across wikis. Just curious if it had been discussed. :) Nate --Nathan Blonkenfeld EOS 500D and Eye-Fi not working right now... SanDisk Eye-Fi 8GB SDHC is not working with latest ML and EOS 500D. My other two SanDisk Ultra II SDHC 16GB are doing fine! Great piece of software! Thank you so much! 00:06, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Markus (plexxus) from Austria 1/100k shutter speed for photos? Hi! A brief question - in CHDK it was possible to use shutter speed up to 1/100k for photos - was there any attempt to get this done on a EOS Camera .. of course this is impossible with the normal shutter but maybei in LV? Thank you Alex, Greetings Max 14:43, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I can not change the url of the site, how can I do that? I want to collaborate with magic lantern trying to make it much Italian as possible Hi, I want to collaborate with magic lantern trying to make it much Italian as possible, how can I do that?